


I've Got Fire For A Heart

by Flor_of_Desert



Series: Peter Parker's Not Good But Not Really Terrible Life [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: After the school shooting, Avengers Family, Happy Ending, High School, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Other, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, School Shootings, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flor_of_Desert/pseuds/Flor_of_Desert
Summary: After having his secret identity revealed in a school shooting, Peter has to deal with his new normal every day life - that is, being a superhero vigilante that sometimes skips class to save the world while having understanding teachers to back up his corner and nerd classmates that want to know everthing about being a mutant-human-spider.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker's Not Good But Not Really Terrible Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046224
Comments: 24
Kudos: 310





	I've Got Fire For A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been finished for a while but my beta hadn't the time to read it (I decided to wait but....well, here I am)  
> Not betad - I hope it will be someday lol.  
> Please excuse any errors  
> Criticism is always appreciated!  
> This story follows the events of my other fic "Drag Me Down" (I don't know how to put a link here, sorry) so I recommend reading it first.

"Are you okay kid?" Mr. Stark asks.

It's not the first time though. He asked in the gym before Peter explained what happened to the shooter. After, when they were alone in the car while Happy was driving, he asked again, his expression more concerned, a frown beginning to form. 

He asks now in the lab because Peter has been fixing his suit for two hours and hasn't said a word about the incident, only a few words here and there asking for a tool or a diagnosis from FRIDAY. Which is strange for someone like Peter who talks a mile per minute.

The fact is that Peter isn't sure how to feel about the situation. He hasn't had the time to properly process. The entire population of New York knows his secret identity. Not so secret anymore.

Which is great.

Fantastic.

He still doesn't regret it but he's not worried about it. He's concerned with the rest. The consequences. How he's supposed to show up at school on Monday? 

More importantly, how are people going to react? Mr. Stark told him one time when he revealed he was Iron Man people started to treat him differently. They pretended to be friendly just to have a minute of fame. Not that they didn't try to have his attention before but it reached a whole new level.

Is this going to happen to Peter too? 

How is he supposed to discover if MJ likes him if he gets a lot of attention now? How's he going to observe her and not being noticed?

Peter can't bring himself to answer Mr. Stark - not now. Instead he pretends to be so engrossed with his work that he hopes it passes as if he didn't heard the question. Mr. Stark continues to stare at him for a little while and then gives up.

If only things were so easy. Unfortunately for Peter, school is the least of his problems. He can't even imagine how it's going to be with criminals. What about his enemies? Normal people are easy to stop with his powers and training. But what about those guys like the one at his school? 

Is May safe? Are his classmates and teachers in danger?

He knows since the moment Mr. Stark picked him up from school today he is working on protocols and security to control the damage and to prevent bad things from happening. 

It's good and maybe it'll help but they both know that there's always a possibility of things going south or something unexpected happening in their line of job. Peter will live the rest of his days expecting the other shoe to drop. Constantly worrying about his loved ones more than he does now.

He doesn't know if he's ready for all the added stress this will bring. He doesn't know how to deal with it.

Will he become paranoid like Mr. Stark? Sure, his mentor is better now at hiding his concerns, especially after the whole fiasco with Capitan America. But Peter knows he spends hours in the lab working himself to the bone carrying the weight of the world in his shoulders. 

If the Avengers were still a team Mr. Stark would have people in his corner to help him, making him feel more at easy, sharing the burden. That's what the Avengers were about - Peter thinks. He loves his mentor and has a lot to learn from him. But in this aspect, Peter doesn't want to follow Mr. Stark's steps. He wants to be better.

They stay there until late, when he hears his mentor stepping outside to call his aunt and to ask FRIDAY for food.

He doesn't want to but he listens to them.

They're concerned with reason. Peter just wants this day to end. He goes to the kitchen and eats with Mr. Stark and after, grabs his things to go home. Usually he stays in the tower on Fridays but he decides against it - he wants his home, to be able to listen to May's heartbeat in the next room, not the humming sound of the arc reactor among Mr. Stark's heart, it's too close to his internal conflict, a reminder of what he has to face and he doubts he could sleep to that sound. No, he needs normalcy right now.

He doesn't plan on sleeping the way back but he's so exhausted he doesn't notice when they arrive at his apartment. 

Mr. Stark goes up with him. The silent is uncomfortable but Peter is so tired he doesn't care to fill the void. His mentor looks awkward but doesn't press him.

May hugs him tight. She appears ready to talk about what happened but his face must not be that good because she just lets him go, with a soft good night, seeing him going straight to his bedroom.

He doesn't listen to her conversation with Mr. Stark when he puts his pajamas. He's out in seconds after his body lies down.

His weekend is spent doing homework with Ned. He doesn't go out as Spider-Man, not ready to face people even if he's blaming himself internally for the crimes happening. For once, he listens to the adults and doesn't risk exposing himself until things are more low-key.

On Sunday night, he can't sleep. He decides to put on his suit and do some good. KAREN seems to understand that just this once he doesn't need her to alert Mr. Stark of his broken curfew. 

He mostly just stays at the top of buildings. It seems things are quiet today. Peter doesn't know if he should feel grateful or not for it.

Monday morning couldn't be more dreaded by Peter Parker.

\---

Peter didn't know what he expected but it's awkward as hell. 

He can hear people talking about him, and his spider sense is overwhelmed with all the stares he is receiving. It's almost like he's in danger but at the same time not. It's exhausting and it doesn't help that he barely slept last night.

He feels like he isn't in his own body. He's watching himself and at the same time is living reality. It's not fun and he is starting to think seriously about just skipping class or hiding in the bathroom. 

Peter is in front of his locker, pondering his options when Ned saves the day.

His guy in the chair is absolutely glowing from excitement. 

Well, he's the only one of them who wanted to tell everyone about Spider-Man and now he's living his dream.

Ned is obvious to his mood but he's considerate enough to not mention Friday's events. For that Peter's thankful. Ned starts talking about their Spanish quiz - which was rescheduled for today and they studied for on Saturday.

Peter tries his best to contribute, still picking his books for the day when MJ approaches them.

She looks...well, she looks like MJ.

"Hey losers", she greets them. 

They smile. Good to know that she didn't change her behavior towards him. Again, that's MJ he's talking about. She rarely does something by the book.

"I'm ready to draw some angst faces in Spanish", and her stare points at them as if she's deciding if they'll be sketched.

"We studied" is all Peter can say because he won't fail this quiz, not when he studied for hours.

She seems to consider his answer and doesn't reply, going to her class instead.

\---

Things are smoothly going considering no one approaches Peter. They still stare. Even his teachers don't know how to act around him anymore.

It would be almost funny if Peter didn't have mixed feelings about the whole situation.

He is glad for his friends though. They bring a sense of normalcy and that's all Peter needs right now.

At lunch thing get weird. 

He is called to the teacher's room. It's bizarre because no students are ever called there. Ned looks curious and immediately asks for details when Peter returns. MJ just looks up from her book - a rare occurrence - stares at him and proceeds to read again.

He goes because he doesn't have another option. He could pretend to be sick but he's almost certain no one would believe him.

When he arrives, all the teachers are there. And the principal, and the nurses.

Wow. 

They're sitting in a circle, Peter notices and it's obvious that the room was reorganized for this meeting.

"Peter, sit down please", principal Morita asks.

He sits and doesn't know what to do with his hands. He's a superhero vigilant at night but that persona is far from his reach right now leaving Peter Awkward Parker to deal with a room full of adults who have the power to make his academic life a living hell if they want. 

He tries hard to not stare at them, opting instead to observe the room with his peripheral vision.

Seeing that he won't talk, Morita decides to start.

"We called you here to thank you for stopping the shooter on Friday. If it weren't for you it could've been a tragedy." He senses Peter's discomfort and doesn't give a chance for him to reply. "Also, it has come to our attention that maybe some of your absences are justified." 

He says more as a question, opening the room for Peter to talk if he wishes.

Peter would like to tell that all of his absences were because he was fighting crime but the truth is that only some of them are.

Mostly, he skips class because of his senses. Sometimes it's too much. Mr. Starks developed glasses and headphones but it's not like he could've used them during his classes. Most of the time, he spends the period on the library or the bathroom, trying not to throw up with eyes closed.

Well, Peter won't lie. Doesn't need to anymore.

He takes a deep breath and says, "Not all of them are because I was fighting bad guys, Mr. Morita." 

His teachers' eyes are warm and they wait for him to finish.

"I -", he cuts himself abruptly. Is this really a subject he wants to approach?

"Mr. Stark and May would kill me if I were skipping school." He says more confidently. "I try to follow my curfew."

His teachers seem pleased by the answer. Peter could leave it at that but he feels the necessity to be honest with them.

"But I -", he doesn't know how to say it. "Sometimes I - everything gets too much. It's overwhelming. Too much noises, lights and I feel my skin too much sensitive to touch." 

"Mr. Stark made me glasses and headphones but it's not like I could use them in the class." He shrugs. "I get migraines. Not always. They're the worst. I can hear the whole school at once and I get really sick. I really don't want to skip class but I have to. Usually I stay in the bathroom in case I, you know, throw up."

One of the nurses seems ready to ask why he didn't seek help but he explains, "And I can't go to the nurse's office because when I get like that I tend to overreact and I can't control my strength."

Before someone says anything, he finishes, "Trust me, one time Mr. Stark tried to touch me when I was having a sensory overload and I broke his hand and ended on the ceiling." 

Their faces were a mix of shock and seriousness.

Mr. Harrington, still in disbelief said, "We should try to find a middle ground then. We understand that we can't always help you but maybe we could make things easier for you?" He looked around for approval.

"I agree. Peter should be able to use his headphones and glasses if he needs." His Spanish teacher said.

"And when things get bad, we could warn others to not disturb you or try to be more quiet." The principal said. "And if you need to go because of -" 

"Spider-Man."

"Yes. You should talk to us after to not be sent to detention and have extra days to hand your assignments."

Everyone seemed to agree. Peter was surprised. When he went there, he didn't imagine this scenario at all.

"Thank you." He said suddenly shy. Peter decided that was a positive point in being a superhero teenager without a secret identity.

He started to get up but his gym teacher spoke stopping him.

"Peter, I think now we can all agree that a B minus in my class is unacceptable." His teacher had a smile on his face. There was a little laugh for this comment.

Peter was blushing. He gave an awkward laugh and exited the room.

For the first time in that day he felt more light, a strange sensation in his chest. 

\---

It's kinda normal after that.

Peter doesn't miss classes to go superheroing. His grades are at the top, after all he's one of the best students in Midtown. 

People believe him now when he says the words "Stark internship" and stare at him in some kind of awe because they know he works on top secret projects with Mr. Stark. Some are even brave enough to ask him if he met the Avengers - or what's left of them.

He always says yes. And then proceeds to say he stole Cap's shield once. But he never explains how or when, making a dramatic exit leaving the person intrigued.

That starts a rumor, the students start to make bets about the details a  
nd even the teachers join. No one gets answers from Peter. It reaches the point where he becomes a legend, "the kid who stole Cap's shield". 

Even the principal tries once to corner him without success. Peter dodges questions like he dodges bullets at night and if it doesn't work, he always can make a dramatic scape by walking on the walls and ceilings.

It works every single time. 

\---

One day though he gets the chance to prove how legendary he is. It's a little time after the Rogues are pardoned and still trying to improve their reputation. Peter still hadn't gotten the chance to see them - Mr. Stark doesn't make it any easier either. 

It's lunch time. Everybody minding their own business. 

Then, out of nowhere, Captain Fucking America appears on the cafeteria. The silence is deafening. The students are so shocked they can't even use their phones to record this.

"I need your help Queens." He says with a true PSA voice. 

"I hm -" 

"We don't have time, I can explain on the way." 

"Okay." Because what else is he supposed to say to Captain America?

MJ and Ned promise to take notes for him.

On his way out, he goes to the teachers room dragging Steve Rogers with him. He looks confused at first but Peter just says "if I am going to skip class, you have to justify my absences."

Cap doesn't have an answer to that. 

Peter knocks and enters. 

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch. Mr. Morita, Captain here asked me to go on a mission, right?" He says looking at him.

Steve look extremely uncomfortable. Good.

"Yes." He tells. "A matter of state. I'm afraid I can't tell the details."

Wait, is that a blush on Captain America's cheeks?

"And I'll be back...?" Peter pushes. He's being a little shit, he knows but he doesn't care right now. If Peter Parker has a chance to embarrass Steve Rogers he'll do it. Mr. Stark will be proud of him.

"If everything goes right, in two days."

"I'm sorry Mr. Morita." He isn't because he will hack the cameras later to save Steve Rogers afraid of school teachers for blackmail purposes. 

They don't know how to proceed but the principal tries. 

"Well, thank you for warning us in advance Peter. We'll arrange for your homeworks and tests to be taken later."

"Thank you." 

"Good luck Peter." Says Mr. Harrington. Other teachers wish them well.

It's all terrible awkward but Peter wouldn't have it any other way.

He nods and goes with Captain to save the country. He's back two days later. Bruised, few broken bones and a black eye.

Peter looks like a zombie and people stare. By now, all of them know he went somewhere with Captain America on some mission. The worst part is not his school. It's when it's over and he'll have to face Mr. Stark who without doubt are already screaming with Steve Rogers about this mission. 

He doesn't care right now because he spent the whole way back studying for his English test and for now he'll focus on it. 

Also, he already has a video of the footage of Cap's interaction with his teachers. He's sure Mr. Stark will be more calm after that.

Ned asks more than once if he's okay. Of course he is, he's just a little tired, hadn't slept much but he's okay.

His teacher seems preoccupied and gives him an out to the nurse's office but he stays. He'll do the test. 

He jerks awake when the bell rings. Everyone already out, except for Ned. 

Thank heavens he fell asleep after answering all the questions. He hands it over and goes out. 

When he shows up the next day, grounded for two weeks, his injuries are gone as if it never had been there yesterday. He has a smile on. The little shit. 

Why?

Because his teacher hands back the scores and he's got a A+.

He's a genius and a superhero with next to zero hours of sleep in three days. And if he can do a perfect score on a test in a subject he's not even good at, so what? Sue him.

\----

It's funny to observe Flash now.

Before, he would call him names and talk endlessly about his favorite superhero Spider-Man.

After the incident, he's quiet. Almost invisible. Peter notices his stare but every time he turns in Flash's direction he pretends to be looking the other way. 

Flash never looks jealous though. Sometimes, he looks out of place. Sometimes, he looks sad.

Like when they had a decathlon competition and Tony Stark plus other Avengers came in disguise to cheer the team. Seriously, who uses jeans, t-shirts, sunglasses and baseball caps in a disguise?

Of course people notice but they pretend not to - it would be embarrassing for the superheroes.

When they win, the whole team is invited to lunch at the tower. They all agree. Flash doesn't at first but Mr. Harrington manages to convince him to go. It's not like he had anyone at home waiting for him. 

It's normal. 

So normal it's strange. It's the Avengers. Earth mightiest heroes eating crap food on the floor playing board games with a bunch of teenagers, a teacher and the principal. Mr. Morita wouldn't pass this opportunity, he's a principal not a saint.

It takes a while but Flash warms up to them. They don't treat him differently and don't show signs of knowing how he was towards Peter before.

At some point someone - Abe? - says Peter should host practices at the tower. Everyone agrees, even the Avengers.

That's how Flash finds himself every other Friday on the tower with his colleagues practicing. Sometimes they're alone, with the supervision of FRIDAY, sometimes an avenger joins them, throwing questions or making lunch.

The best days are when Mr. Stark calls all of them to one of the labs to experiment on something he's creating - nothing dangerous - but it's so awesome they act like the true nerds they are.

And there's the bad part: when they are invited to the gym. 

They are science people. Going to the gym is terrible. It's nice though when they can see Peter training against the others. 

After a few times, Flash starts to cheer for him with his classmates. 

It's strange and not like before but they reach a silent understanding. 

This is new normal for them.

\---

Then, one day on decathlon practice at school, Flash asks Peter out of nowhere, "So, how can you stick to things?" 

It's almost like an unspoken agreement that nobody asks Peter about his double life. Flash is aware of this but he's comfortable enough with Peter now. After all, he can always complain about his destroyed car after homecoming.

Peter pauses, as if he never asked himself this. 

"I don't know?" He shrugs. "I just do?"

"But if you're part spider, the area to stick should be bigger than just your hands and feet to sustain your weight."

Peter is at loss with that comment.

And that's how Flash starts an argument about spiders and sticking surfaces with the decathlon team. Peter joins clearly intrigued. They all agree to disagree for that day - since they can't stop theorizing and it's almost time to go home. 

They reach an agreement they'll go to the tower on the weekend to try to resolve this. 

Mr. Stark looks amused with a bunch of teenagers spending their time making experiments instead of doing normal teenagers things.

Eventually, Bruce Banner appears out of nowhere with Thor and after the initial shock requests for photos and autographs - "You're Bruce Banner!", "We studied you in chem class!", "Oh my good can you give an interview for our jornal?" -, they drag Bruce to the labs and spend the rest of the afternoon making tests.

Thor looks confused. Why those tiny humans think Bruce Banner is incredible? Don't they want to see the Hulk? What about him? Do they even care that they're losing the chance to talk with the strongest avenger? 

Rhodes laughs at Thor. He's watching along with Tony. When they're gone, he walks out to his physical therapy murmuring something like "nerd kids". 

It's late and they're not finished. 

That's how the avengers found themselves hosting a sleepover for teenagers that weekend.

It's the best weekend of all.

They are together in the living room with a bunch of blankets and food - nothing healthy, courtesy of Clint who ordered. 

Black Widow and the Winter Soldier are in charge to supervise the kids - since they don't have sleep schedules. 

At first they're stoic, without knowing what to do. They're trained spies not babysitters. But then Michele breaks the ice saying something about an episode of a show about a conspiracy involving the murder of Kennedy. 

Natasha watches the same show too. 

They start discussing theories and everyone joins. 

Suddenly, Bucky looks like he just had a terrible realization.

"Wait. I think I killed Kennedy."

Silence.

"When I was -" he doesn't finish.

"Holy shit." Flash says, eyes wide.

It's enough to restart the talking. 

When it's morning. They all look like crazy. Bags under their eyes and mumbling thoughts about Kennedy. Pepper asks what happened and they refuse to answer. But nobody looks traumatized so she counts as a win.

After, they make more tests and have lunch. They decide to watch movies in the living room. 

They settle for the Incredibles because apparently neither Avenger have ever seen the movie and that needs to be corrected.

"Peter, how couldn't you have make them watch?"

"Yeah man, it's a classic."

"I've tried! They didn't want to."

"It's no excuse."

That's how the avengers found themselves eating popcorn and seeing Incredibles. They all agree it's the best superhero movie.

When they finish, they play just dance.

It started as a joke. Something about Thor knowing how to dance and saying how good he is at it. He was challenged to prove it, that's how it began.

And now it was Peter's turn and he - being a little shit he is - choses Thriller.

Seconds before the music starts, he jumps to the ceiling, already dancing perfectly - joke's on them, he practices this choreography for years.

It's late when they finish. The avengers assemble to take the kids home. 

\---

After that week, it's common to have sleepovers at the tower. In summer, they go to the compound.

It's very funny and they have the best pictures - none of them posted. Graduation is going to be so awesome with those. 

This is the new normal for Peter. Peter decides he's content with the way things are going, he could be used to it. His smiles reach his eyes now, yeah he's happy.


End file.
